


Come to me, little kitten.

by zianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, dunno, hybrid!louis, just short parts, of things, somewhere it'll get porny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe it wasn't that bad, finding Louis in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had caught him by complete surprise. Yes, Sometimes he had thought how much he actually looked like a cat, acted like a little kitten. Stretching out a curled up position after a nap in the sun, almost purring. His movements while walking almost cat like. He seriously thought that he had heard him hiss when they had told him that they were going to shoot photos by the pool. But those were thoughts, because that didn’t happened, it only happened in films, right?

That until he woke up with something meowing and sighing into his ear. Which turned out to be a very naked and cuddly Louis Tomlinson.

‘Louis?’ He didn’t respond.  
‘Lou!’ This time Louis reacted by stretching in that cat like manner he had seen countless of times while yawning widely. He looked relaxed until his eyes suddenly shot open comically and his body stiffened. Hands shot to his head first and now Harry noticed it. Two small but fluffy ears poked out Louis’ hair.   
His first reaction wasn’t panic like they both expected. He actually did first thing that came to his mind. Cover Louis’ body with his own, pin him down and reach out to touch the soft looking ears.  
‘Are those real?’ He tugged at them carefully and almost gasped when he heard Louis purr, like actually purr. His eyes directly shot towards Louis’ and he saw how panicked he looked, like a ghost actually appeared in front of him. Harry looked delighted.

‘This is so sweet, you are an adorable little kitten!’ 

 

The whole morning Louis walked around with a pout and a slightly irritated look on his face, he could only play around with his food and sometimes he sighed and shook his head. Niall and Zayn just ignored his strange behaviour, writing it down to one of Louis´ antics. Harry just grinned, knowing exactly what was going on but ignoring Louis´ dark glares. Liam on the other hand kept shooting worrying glances and seemed like he had to force himself to be quiet, ignoring his urges to ask worried questions. Before they could move away from the table someone of the crew came walking towards them an annoyed frown on his face and he kept speaking rapidly into a phone. ´´Guys you´re dismissed for today, apparently someone invited more people for the show then possible so they cut you out.´´   
With an easy handwave he left the boys behind.   
They all cheered a bit, quietly and finished their breakfast. Harry smiled, he looked forward to the promise of more sleep. They all worn out, mentally and physically from going from show to show and photoshoot to photoshoot and they took every chance to have a longer morning nap, they cherished it.

Louis followed him, knowing that they shared a room and avoidance would be impossible. Harry sighed, they were both unable to avoid each other either way, they cared too much for each other.   
Before Louis could fully enter the room, Harry had pushed him against the wall, cradling Louis´ face in his hands. ´´Don´t be mad Lou, I really don´t care who or what you are, please don´t ignore me.´´ He pulled his hands away and bowed his head down to nose against his ear. ´´Please, stop glaring at me.´´   
Louis´ sigh sounded loud through the room, but Harry knew that he´d given up.


	2. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he needed to do was trust him, he knew that.

´´Can you… I just…´´ Louis´ words were mumbled because his face was covered by a large pillow, his nails pushing into the sides. He knew there was no one in the room, he had chosen to be the one alone tonight. He needed time to think, time to see the reality of the situation.   
No one had ever knew about his so called ´´condition´´ except for his family, they thought him how to hide, to cover his natural habits up. They were too terrified to think about the consequences, what would happen if certain people found out what he was ´´gifted´´ with. But now Harry had found out, his Harry. Just by making a stupid mistake, a mistake from his side. It made him want to be angry and curse but at the same time cry and be relieved. He had brought himself at risk but now someone knew, he had to hide himself from everyone he loved, but not for Harry, not anymore.

A choked sob and a shudder coursed through his body and he pushed his nails further into to the pillow. It meant he could be the real Louis around Harry, there were no barriers left. He knew he had needed it, but he´d never been sure if he could afford the honesty. Scared of risking not only his life but also the life of his friend. But now he could not possibly change it back and no matter how dangerous it could be, it made him feel better than he had ever felt in his entire life. Now Harry knew he could maybe help him. Help him with the primary urges, watch out while he gave into them so he could refrain them better in public. This could be all for the better, better for the band but mostly for himself.

He sighed and curled further into the blankets, the pillow was wet with his salty tears and short aftershocks coursed through his body, he felt so tired. Tired of fighting himself and all those around him, tired of keeping everything inside, every day, time to time.

A knock interrupted the drowsiness that tried to consume him and he made a sound as acceptance, he knew it was Harry. It took a few seconds before Harry joined him on the bed, his boy pushing dents into the bed. A warm hand tilted his head a little upwards and he looked right into a pair of concerned, green eyes. ´´You can, you know.´´   
It was a reassurance that made his heart clench and his toes curl. He´d always known he was right about Harry, but sometimes his heart and mind didn´t agree with each other.

He pulled his pants down, not even flushed of being naked next to his best friend. They got to know each other in a difficult situation, none of the boys were flustered by the lack of personal space. He and Harry had crossed every friendship barrier laid upon us all by society.   
His tail twitched and twirled for a few seconds before he rested it, glad to have a moment of freedom. A hand in his hair scared him, but Harry took is wrist and he squeezed him softly, again reassuring him. The pin were surprisingly careful removed and Louis´ sighed happily. It had been ages since he was brave enough of his privacy to do this. 

Harry carefully pushed his fingers through Louis´ hair, pushing his fringe aside and his fingers stroke his ears softly. A hand tilted his face upwards, again. Big, green eyes looked at him, full of emotions. Promises that were too big to grasp. ´´Rest, I´ll be here, I won´t go.´´

Maybe he had found his home.


	3. Take care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of heat weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this awful, something. But testweek is coming up and then the exams and I have an awful cold xD.

Once a year his hormones kicked in and his body turned into a quivering mess of lust, want and trembles. It lasted almost a week, until he was almost at his breaking point. When he joined the band he had covered it up by telling them that he was sick and because he didn’t want to infect the others, he went to his mum. But now he had his Harry, although he wasn’t really sure where they stood, he knew that Harry would help him if he asked. That is why he stood in front of Harry’s bedroom door, shaking lightly. He could already feel his body getting ready, body temperature rising and limbs tingling slightly, his mind was restless. He knocked and after a heavy thud and some colourful language the door went open, revealing a dishevelled Harry Styles. His mouth fell open while he tried to say something but _sohot_ his mind wouldn’t cooperate. After a few seconds of just staring, Harry had decided to act because a sudden hand tugged at his shirt and he found himself moving inside the room. This would be hard thing to explain.  
  
Harry just stared until he let his head fall in his hands with a disbelieving laugh. His back curved and biceps tensed and Louis could think was _strongbigbeautifu_ l and his mind went in overdrive. Something coiled in his belly once he started thinking about it. How Harry was so much taller than him, he could overpower him so easily, manhandle his body how he wanted it. Not what Louis wanted, but what Harry wanted. A fully body shiver made Harry look him in his eyes again, face full of emotions. He wanted to crawl inside his arms, begging to be touched. He knew that it wouldn’t take long before he lost control. ‘’Do you want to?’’ Harry laughed. ‘’Did you think that there was a chance that I would say no?’’ Harry’s arms circled his waist _hewilltakecare_ and Louis fell against him with a sigh. ‘’Let me take care of you.’’ Harry whispered to words in his ear.  
  
He felt vulnerable like this, completely naked on someone’s bed. His breath came in shallow gasps while he waited, ears straining to hear footsteps or anything that confirmed that Harry was in the room. His ears, however, missed the sounds that he had made because a hand suddenly rested in his hair and his head was slightly pulled back. ‘’Missed me already.’’ Harry purred. ‘’Such a good boy, waiting here like I told you, ready to be taken.’’ A soft whine left his lips when his head was forced even more backwards. ‘’Are you going to be good for me Louis?’’ A whimper. ‘’Please Haz, please.’’ He chuckled and slapped his arse lightly. A click made him focus more and a cold, wet finger circled his entrance. He knew it was going to be quick and maybe everything went a little too fast but he needed it. The overwhelming rush of sensations and feelings and Harry seemed to understand it.  
‘’I need... Harry.’ The plea died down in a moan. Three fingers were stretching him, while one of them grazed his prostrate on every downward movement. His arms trembled and sweat covered his body. His head swam with all the sensations and all he could concentrate on was the movement of the fingers and the hand that kept trailing figures on his back. ‘’What do you want me to do? Do you want me to put my tongue on you, or fuck you until you can’t move.’’ Harry didn’t wait for a reply and pulled his fingers out. He could see the small pucker clench while Louis made a soft noise at the loss. ‘’Want to feel you, please, can you… I want.’’ Louis tried to get up and move but a ringing slap on his left cheek made stop his attempt. ‘’Stay still and be a good kitten.’’ This time Harry breathed into his ear. ‘’You’ll get to feel everything.’’ Louis pushed his arse back and his tail wrapped around Harry's wrist. He could feel Harry’s erection dragging along the cleft of his arse. Another slap landed on his arse. ‘’What did I say.’’ Moans and whimpers were to only answers he got. He slowly guided himself into Louis with soft movements, his hips snapped up and he felt the tight heat engulf his dick with tiny increments. Soon he was trusting in long smooth strokes. Louis had moved to his underarms, body rocking with every trust while loud moans and soft whimpers escaped his mouth. _Hewilltakecare_ A gasp and he came, spurting wetly on the sheets.


End file.
